From Angel to Punk
by NightIsBeautiful
Summary: After a day of ditching school, a certain Luna Cartman turns out not to be the perfect angel she is. And now, she's determined to get her hands on a certain Craig Tucker but what happens when her perfect match seems to have other plans? CraigXoc Hopefully better than the summary. This is for one of my friends :)


I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS AND SHALL NOT USE THIS TEXT FOR COMMERCIAL PROFIT. THIS FANFICTION IS PURELY MADE FOR RECREATIONAL PURPOSES. -NightIsBeautiful

* * *

Luna was never one to be a troublemaker. She might have had one of the worst possible last names of South Park, one racist fat-ass of a brother and a mother famous amongst strange unknown men roaming the streets, yet she was never one to cause trouble. In fact, Luna Cartman was always respected, considered gentle and polite, unlike her brother Eric. Ever since her first steps, people all around the strange town of Colorado immediately likened her to the image of an angel. She was kind, hard-working and respectful of her surroundings, unlike most of the children in South Park.

Unfortunately, this perfect image of her quickly tarnished and melded into something knew. Perhaps was it hormones and puberty, or perhaps was it the idea of freedom. Luna grew into a beautiful young woman and like every other teen; she rebelled, against her mother, her brother, her school and even herself. She grew fond of wild colours in her hair and punkish wear that attracted not only the Goth kids, but also most other male teenagers around her town.

That last straw might have been the unbelievable proposition, given to her on a Monday morning, by a certain Craig Tucker. "Wanna ditch?"

Everyone knew Craig wasn't the kind to get chatty, or show any kind of emotion at all for that matter. He was stoic and quite mysterious, even to his friends Token, Clyde and Tweek, yet perhaps those were good qualities for a leader, as he was never dethroned from his group. His most noticeable trait was most certainly his – annoying—obsession with flipping people off. Unfortunately age didn't make him grow tired of it.

That morning, Luna watched him carefully; his well drawn jaw and serious expression. She was absolutely ecstatic, and could not bring herself to turn him down. Who would ever refuse an invitation from one of the hottest boys in South Park? That day, she turned back and eyed her brother until he and his friends were inside the school, and then quickly hoped into Craig's car. He shot her one of his famous – sexy as hell—grins and started the engine as they drove off.

Luna never figured out why it had been her that day and not any of the other girls in school. However she truly was happy of her fate, and would not have changed it for anything in the world. It was that day she understood she was uncontrollably and undeniably in love with Craig Tucker.

* * *

"Shut up," Token sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was truly tired at this point. The car ride to South Park High was usually so short, yet today the few minutes it took felt like forever. Token shook his head and watched the driver for a few seconds.

"What do you know Token, she's might be coming around!" Clyde whined from the backseat. Tweek shifted uncomfortably, pretending to look out the window and trying to avoid the awkwardness of the car.

Token looked to his right and saw their driver's grip onto the steering wheel tighten dangerously. So he wasn't the only one annoyed with Clyde's constant whining. He looked back ahead to the road. "Clyde, please shut up?"

"Like you know it all! 'Cause you're just happy with Nichole!" Clyde huffed. "I'm telling you she's getting around! Sooner or later something is gonna happen and you'll be sorry!"

"Clyde for fuck's sake shut the hell up!" Craig finally burst out. Tweek let out a small yelp of terror as his friend suddenly spoke up while Token just looked completely stunned. For a second, there was a surprised silence that flew over the car. Everyone knew Craig was the leader of the little group, and no one ever disrespected his authority, yet such a sudden outburst was always a surprise.

"Chill Craig! I was just-"

"Stop." Craig said firmly, shutting up Clyde for good. Tweek shifted once more, shaking uncontrollably while Token looked purely startled. He looked back towards Clyde whom had the expression of a child whom had just made a mistake. A few more seconds and he might have just begun to cry.

Luckily, the group arrived to their destination and the car was parked in an empty parking spot. The engine hadn't even been turned off that Tweek leaped out, stuttering something that sounded a lot like 'see you later' before to disappear in the crowd.

"Bye," Clyde mumbled, avoiding Craig's oppressing stare as he stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him, leaving Token and Craig alone. Token was about to do the same when he noticed Craig's hands still gripping the wheel tightly.

"Are you okay bro?"

"Sometimes I want to punch him in the face," Craig simply whispered, hiding his eyes under the blue hoodie he had decided to wear that morning. Token sighed and looked out the windshield. He saw Luna, laughing about with Wendy and BeBe. He searched for Nichole yet he already knew he'd find her in the music room, like every other morning. Token stayed silent, thinking of the perfect words to tend to his friend's problems.

"Craig," Token sighed. "Is this about-?" Token had not even been able to finish his sentence that Craig had opened the car door and stepped out. He looked at his friend with insistence, until the latter stepped out. Token sighed, grabbing his bag tightly. He knew he was to go on a dangerous road, yet he could not resist.

"Craig, if it's because of," he stopped for an instant, fearing a punch from the dark haired boy before him. He chose his words wisely, insisting on them. "_Her_. Then maybe you should-"

"Isn't your girlfriend waiting?" Craig asked suddenly, turning his head away from the entire conversation. Token was taken aback by Craig's insolence. He looked to the school and took a deep breath, regretting ever starting on the topic of Craig's personal life.

"She is."

"Hm." And with that the conversation was over. Tucker did not forget to flip Token off before nonchalantly walking away from him, yet not towards the school. The African-American watched as his friend and group leader disappeared behind the tall building and followed the crowd of hormone-filled teenagers into the school.

Token knew, it was as clear as day. If Craig was in such a terrible mood, it probably meant Luna was the cause of it, as always. Token knew better than to involve himself in his friend's life, yet there was one thing his eyes could not un-see, and that was the fact that Craig was –involuntarily— too caring about Luna to even notice.

* * *

Luna laughed to BeBe's comment; it wasn't that it had been funny; it was more of a pre-defined reaction to be polite. From the corner of her eye, she saw Craig, giving her his usual smirk before disappearing behind the school. She blushed lightly, hoping her friends would not realize it. Luckily, they were too busy talking about Wendy's latest Boy-toy. When Cartman waved towards her, signalling he and the group were going to homeroom, she excused herself and left the two girls, walking towards her brother.

"Hey Luna!" Clyde suddenly appeared before her. Her surprise caused her to take a step back before she smiled.

"'Sup?" she placed a strand of her bright pink hair behind her ear. Clyde smiled, not getting out of her way.

"I was wondering, would you like to-" Clyde begun. Luna already knew the question, and thus the answer. Clyde had had a massive crush on her for the past year, always trying to invite her places even when she rejected him. That boy never got tired of having 'no' for an answer. She decided it was better to not let him finish his sentence.

"No can do, Clyde," she cut him off. "Eric is waiting for me. I'll talk to you later," she pushed passed him, and hurried behind her brother. Clyde probably tried to 'escort' her but she was faster than he was. She grabbed hold of Kyle's arm quickly.

"Save me!" she begged him. He took a quick look to the desperate Clyde behind him and sighed, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. She played his game, knowing Clyde was probably crying behind them, not that she cared really.

"So, hi," Kyle smiled when they reached homeroom, letting her go. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Luna!" Stan hugged her, making her laugh. "We've missed you!"

"No, Wendy did not speak about you Stan," Luna replied harshly, rolling her eyes. Stan let her go almost immediately, turning around and walking away from her and towards his desk. She shook her head and watched him go before her gaze met Kenny's. She'd been friends with Kenny for well, ever. Before she entered her rebellious state, Kenny was very protective of her, perhaps even more than Eric should have been. And now, Kenny was still that same person, ready to help with any problem she had.

Perhaps it was the fact that he respected her enough as not to sleep with her, or perhaps was it that he knew she was out of his league. Either way, Kenny had always been friend-zoned, and was fine with it.

"Hi," Luna smiled. She was offered a smile back, and a small noise that sounded like a 'hello' from under the parka. Eric sat down at his desk, throwing his books onto the ground next to him and raising his feet to rest upon the table. He laid back into his chair, simply waiting for – as he would put it—hell to begin.

"So sis," he begun, eyes wondering outside through the open window. It was actually freezing at this time of year, but perhaps inhabitants of South Park had just gotten used to it. "How's Craig doing?"

Luna glared at her brother, offering a simple "fuck off" as her answer. She grabbed her bag and also sat at her desk, which was next to Kenny's. The boys, being her usual group of friends had known about her little crush on Craig Tucker since it began – mostly due to the discretion of Eric Cartman—and thus had taken it upon them to tease her like they did amongst themselves whenever it was necessary. It was almost like a right of passage; a way to say you were accepted in the group and also a way to put you back in your place whenever you went overboard.

Eric rolled his eyes and snickered to himself. He wouldn't bother coming up with a snarky remark, because Luna being his sister, he'd have the rest of his life to do so. That simple thought filled him with uncontrollable joy. Luna pulled out her books, perhaps an old habit from when she was this perfect angel everybody respected, old habit soon broken by the girl lifting both her feet and resting her boots on her desk.

The classroom began filling itself with teenagers slowly, noises bouncing on and off the walls. Cartman kept staring out the window absent-mindedly; Stan stared at the door to watch his loved one enter and once she did, shot her a wide smile, answered by an annoyed sigh and 'talk to the hand' sign; Kyle reached in his bag and pulled out a book while Kenny plugged earphones in his ears to cover the chat noises and slowly began rocking his head to the music.

The last to enter the room were Nichole and Token, holding hands and looking in love as usual. Luna opened one of her eyes to look worriedly towards the door. Her stare was answered by a sorry look from the couple. Luna simply pretended to not be phased and closed her eyes again.

She wouldn't say she was surprised; Craig never attended homeroom. But perhaps sometimes she hoped he would, so he'd stare at her like he usually does, so she'd pretend not to notice… She knew there was very little chance anything would ever happen between them, but she was a girl and she enjoyed daydreaming.

The teenagers slowly came to their desks, sitting upon them and chitchatting amongst themselves when their homeroom teacher stepped in. She was a new teacher, tall, young, not particularly pretty but with an amazing sense of discipline.

"Everyone sit down, McCormick stop flirting with whomever, Cartman Female take your feet off of your desk, Testaburger please stop staring at Marsh like you want to murder him and Stevens please calm your hormones. Class is starting," she stepped in the class without even looking at her students, placed her things onto her desk and checked her watch. "Now."

"H-how the h-h-hell does she do t-that?" asked Tweek, whispering uneasily.

"She's a good teenager," answered Nichole, shrugging and grabbing her things.

"Trying to get a better score Miss Nichole?" asked the teacher, looking at the African American over her glasses.

"I wouldn't dare," replied the teenager.

"I would!" Luna raised her hand, eyes stuck to the desk on which she was drawing.

"Nice try," the teacher smiled, "No."

"Fuck," Luna rolled her eyes as she continued her drawing. Kenny snickered behind her and the class soon began after that.

* * *

"Lunch could not have arrived soon enough!" Eric declared, sighing and stretching his arms above his head. Kenny snickered, making a snazzy remark under his parka and patting the pinkette's head; remark to which Luna laughed.

"And this is why you still haven't go a girlfriend!" Luna almost translated Kenny's speech. "You only ever think about food Fat-ass!"

"Shut up," Eric groaned, turning the corner and entering the cafeteria. He hurried over to the food court and grabbed a tray. Luna turned her gaze towards the three teenagers behind her and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and shook her head. Stan seemed barely conscious, eyes searching the cafeteria for something—or someone—while Kenny had completely disappeared, sitting next to some blond cutie he'd probably try to bang. The only one remaining was Kyle, whom smiled.

"Is he always like this?" Kyle asked, pointing to Eric whom had gone ahead to fill up his tray with French fries and other types of junk foods. Luna looked at her brother and nodded pitifully.

"Let's just go," she said, grabbing a tray and pulling onto Stan's vest to move him along. Kyle nodded and grabbed a tray for himself, starting the line to get his food.

Craig entered the cafeteria a little late, ten minutes late to be precise. He came in, wearing his usual blue vest and hat, hands in his pockets. He searched the large noisy room for a few seconds, before spotting his crew and making his way to their table. As he was about to reach it, somebody bumped into him, followed by a loud gasp. He turned, only to see Luna, struggling to keep her tray straight. Craig put his hand out and grabbed the other side, stabilizing the plastic object as well as the food resting on it.

"Oh, thanks!" Luna said before looking at her saviour. Her heart stopped as she saw Craig, staring at her with that usual look of indifference swimming on his face; she looked to the side, almost like she was thinking of something to say before Craig ended the awkward moment, letting go of the tray and turning around, leaving to his table. After taking two steps, he turned his head—barely—and winked.

Luna smiled, content.

"Pitiful," Nichole sighed as Craig sat down in front of her and Token. He raised a brow questionably. "Why can't you just stop being a stuck up prick and tell her you like her?"

"Why can't you shut the fuck up?" answered Craig.

"Boundaries Craig!" Token growled. The latter didn't even bother to look up to his friend and simply hunched his shoulders. Nichole sighed and placed a hand onto Token's shoulder, giving him a nice look.

"It's okay Token," she said slowly, playing with her salad. "Craig's just mad 'cause he doesn't seem to have enough balls to talk to Luna properly."

"I'm seriously going to kick your ass Nichole," Craig threatened. She giggled.

"Oh, so you care what I say now?" she answered. Token only smiled, amazed of his girlfriend's sudden bravery to stand up to Craig. He smirked and turned his head to peck Nichole's lips, not forgetting to slip a small 'I love you' into the scene. Craig groaned in annoyance and stood up, turning around and leaving.

"Oh Craig, don't go! You just got here!" Nichole giggled. He simply ignored her. Craig never liked Nichole, not because she looked completely innocent yet was capable of standing up to him without even the slightest bit of regret, but because she could read him like an open book. He looked back towards Luna's table before exiting the cafeteria.

"Oh no! Luna! Looks like your prey is running off like a little bitch!" Cartman laughed as he saw Craig Tucker walking out of the cafeteria. Butters allowed himself to giggle, regretting the decision almost immediately when Luna glared at him.

"Shut up Fat-ass," she simply answered, taking a bite of her sandwich. "And he's not 'my prey', it's just Craig."

"You saying that 'cause you know you're never going to land him?" Eric asked with a wide smirk. Luna took a deep breath as Kenny, whom had returned to their table moments before held her down. Luna wasn't the one to care about appearance and reputation anymore, which meant declaring a fight in the cafeteria was a real possibility, even more if it was against her own brother. After she relaxed, she thought of the most natural response.

"Like you're ever going to land anything…"

"Ouch," Cartman pretended to be hurt, placing a hand on his heart.

"Well, she's got a point Fat-ass," Kyle said, not even looking up to the American. Cartman answered in a loud, fowl tongue, yelling all sorts of insults he could manage. Luna and the others watched as he did so, both amused and impressed at his long range of curses.

"Watch it!" Luna cut him off. "Otherwise that probe in your ass might kill us all," she said calmly, making the gang laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey! I told you that really happened bitch!"

"Sure…" Luna rolled her eyes. That was an old story, a story that went back to 4th grade when the gang was around 10 years old. Cartman had once dreamed he had been abducted on various occasions by aliens whom had implanted a probe inside his ass. This probe would simply have been a transmitter that allowed the aliens to see the Earth as a giant TV show. Although not impossible in the city of South Park, it seemed very unlikely to Luna and had been the cause of various jokes. To this day, it still remained to her the stupidest thing her brother had ever invented.

"Back to Craig," Stan said suddenly, like he had been back from a long journey of daydreaming about his lost love. "Think about the last time you've talked to him…"

Luna thought for a moment, but quickly noticed she had nothing coming up to mind. It's not that she never saw him, in fact she saw him practically every day, yet she couldn't remember that last time she heard the sound of his voice being just for her. The look on her face must have been quite obvious because Stan immediately added: "My point exactly. Tucker isn't really the type to talk is he?"

"True, he mostly flips people off to be precise," Kyle scratched the back of his head.

"Surely pisses me off," Cartman groaned under his breath, grabbing a few fries to eat them savagely. Luna looked towards her now empty tray, running her finger over the blue edge.

"You trying to say it'd be impossible for us to…" she didn't even finish her sentence. Kenny wrapped an arm around her protectively as Kyle shook his head.

"Not impossible, just really complicated," he said.

"Like," Luna thought for a second of the most complicated relationship she'd ever encountered. "Like Stan and Wendy?" she finally asked, almost afraid of what the answer was going to be.

"No way!" Kyle smiled and shook his hands before her.

"Nothing's as complicated as Stan and Wendy," Kenny added, whispering to her. She laughed openly at the remark and hugged Kenny warmly, thanking him for the support. As they laughed together, none noticed Nichole slowly creeping up to their table. She cleared her throat to gain the table's attention.

As soon as his eyes lay upon Nichole, Cartman suddenly felt the urge to run away. Urge he complied to by grabbing his tray and standing up. "Where 'ya going fat-ass?" Luna asked, smirking. He simply stated he was going to get more food and vanished as soon as he had finished his sentence. Luna laughed.

"He always shits his pants when he sees you," she said towards Nichole whom answered with a wide smile:

"He should. He did lock me up in the locker room for a night after all."

"He did do that," Kyla complained. It's not that he liked Nichole anymore. She was happy with Token and he was thrilled about that, yet he always kind of thought that if it had been him in that locker room, than perhaps she'd be sitting with him right now.

"Can we help you?" Luna asked politely. She liked Nichole, even though she wasn't as rebellious and perverted, she enjoyed her calm presence. Nichole was the kind of person to understand everyone's problems. She was the mother figure, sweet and caring, ready to help whenever needed. Yet, as any mother she also had her dark side, the side you shouldn't mess with when she's angry or you'll soon come to regret it and spend the rest of the day in your room with no computer, phone or videogames.

"You can!" Nichole cheered, smiling happily. "I believe Wendy and BeBe asked you to go with that to Bridon's party tonight," she said, tilting her head to the side in an overly cute manner. Luna frowned.

"They did?" she asked herself before remembering she had not listened to a thing the pair had muttered in the morning. She shrugged. "Uh, most not have been listening."

"Well, unless you want to go to Bridon's party, which I doubt you do knowing your hatred for that idiot, would you like to spend the night with us instead? Truthfully, you've always been one of my best friends and we haven't talked that much in a while, I kind of miss it…" Nichole looked down. Luna smiled and hugged her.

"I'd love to Nic!" she cheered. "Besides, you guys are probably gonna go home and watch porn!" she said, almost incriminating the boys. Kenny snickered and nodded; Kyle quickly tried to deny it while Stan did not even bother to answer. This made both the girls giggle.

"Aright then, we'll meet up after school okay?"

"Sure!" Luna said. Nichole was about to turn around when she remembered something and leaned towards Luna, whispering in her ear:

"Do you still like Craig?"

"Uhm, yeah… Why?" Luna answered uneasily. Nichole smiled.

"Just curious!"

Luna had a bad feeling about this sudden proposal. Sure, back in the days, she and Nichole had been inseparable; but when Luna rebelled and Nichole got a boyfriend, they both entered different groups and talked less, growing apart. In fact, when Nichole first arrived in South Park, Luna had been the one to welcome her and they both attended a sleepover at Wendy's together. In a way, they were always friends, exchanging knowing looks and chatting in class or by text but it wasn't how it had been before. Luna truly was delighted to meet up with her old BFF, but that last question seemed to be all too messed up. Luna, being the carefree person she is, quickly blew it off, thinking of more important things as the day went on.

* * *

"Nichole, what the hell?" Luna growled. "You trying to set me up or something?"

Nichole smiled as they entered the small bar on the corner of the street. Nichole grabbed onto Luna's arm and pulled her inside. The both had spent the day together, shopping and wandering around. However, when Nichole and Luna went home to get changed, the latter had no idea of what was going on.

"Maybe," Nichole said. Luna sighed and covered part of her face with her pink hair, reaction to which Nichole giggled. "You're not going to be able to hide for long you know…"

"Unfortunately."

"Come on! You know you want to see him!" Nichole elbowed her.

"Well maybe he doesn't want to see me," Luna said, raising her eyes.

"Well, where's punk Luna now?"

"Shut up…"

Soon, both the girls arrived near the table of Nichole's choice. It was a small table in the back corner of the café. Near the wall, sat Clyde and Tweek, chatting amongst themselves. Next to them sat Token and in front of him Craig. When they arrived close to the table, Token immediately stood up and greeted his girlfriend with a short, romantic kiss.

"Luna! You're here!" Clyde cheered when he saw her. She smiled uneasily and waved.

"Hi…" She looked around the table until her eyes met Craig's. Time seemed to stop for a second as they both stared at one another. For a split second, they both checked each other out, like an animalistic ritual. Luna wore a pair of dark jeans combined with a purple tanktop. She had high, black, platform boots and a leather jacket to end her outfit.

Craig wore an old pair of jeans with a blue t-shirt. He had thrown his usual blue coat over his shoulders and hat onto his head, his black hair showing at the front. A simple look—a simple look with a hot body that is—that made Luna go crazy. After the second they shared. Craig smirked and turned back to his beer whereas Luna placed a strand oh bright pink hair behind her ear and turned her attention back to the group as a whole.

"Tweek, move over. Luna'll sit next to m-" Clyde stopped when Craig suddenly grabbed the pinkette's wrist and pulled her down onto his lap. Luna did her best not to blush as red as a tomato.

"Instead of whining to Tweek, how 'bout you go get her a chair?" Craig growled, sending a glare Clyde's way. The boy gulped and watched him with a surprised expression. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Craig flipping him off. Clyde groaned and stood uneasily. "Unless you want to stay on my lap," Craig smirked, winking towards Luna.

"Wow," she answered sarcastically. "Longest thing you've ever said to me Craig, including the day we first met." Luna lost no time in sitting next to him when Clyde brought her a chair and sat back down to his spot.

"Burn," Nichole laughed. Craig flipped Luna off, gesture she gladly answered to.

"You guys are already fighting…" Token pinched the bridge of his nose. "You barely know anything about one another."

"His favourite colour is blue," Luna pointed to Craig.

"Luna's thinking of dyeing her hair blue," Craig said boringly.

"No I'm not."

"Uh, too bad. Blue would be nice…"

Neither exchanged a glance.

"Well we're gonna go get drinks for everyone," Tweek said quickly, standing somewhat shakily. Luna looked at him with awe. He hadn't stuttered, not ever a bit. No ticks, or crazy behaviour. Clyde must have noticed because he laughed and said: "Alcohol does that to him. I'll help him find the counter."

"And I have to go to the bathroom," Nichole stood right after Clyde. She looked at Token, winked and motioned for him to follow. Luna snickered.

"I don't think she actually has to go…"

"So how's the rebel doing?" Craig asked, looking towards her. She smiled.

"Oh, you care now?" Luna asked. Craig shook his head, finishing his beer. "Asshole…"

"Pff, you used to be like that only with me," Craig looked to the ceiling.

"Punkish?"

"Yeah, when we went out… back when…" he trailed off. An awful long silence settled onto the two.

"I wanted to piss off Cartman," Craig said suddenly, eyes onto the end of his beer. Luna turned towards him and raised a brow.

"What?"

"That day, I just wanted to piss off Cartman," he repeated slowly, referring to the day they met. She remembered it like it was yesterday. The first day she rebelled, the day she ditched, the first day she felt special. The day had started great for her; Craig Tucker was talking to her, _her_, Luna Cartman, the angel, and the good kid. Afterwards it had mostly been long awkward silences and strange looks yet Luna had understood if she acted out, it felt better. That's where her punk personality was born, in the shadows…

"I know," Luna said, drawing circles on the table with her index.

"I had a nice time with you though," he admitted.

"Didn't seem like it," Luna sighed, running a hand through her hair and standing up, looking around for the rest of the group. Nichole and Token were nowhere in sight, probably still in the bathroom. Clyde and Tweek were resting onto the counter, talking to a couple of girls who looked like they were going to kill themselves. She felt strange, an emotion she didn't feel often anymore: hurt. Craig was basically telling her the only reason he chose her that day, was to piss off her brother; he was basically telling her it could have been anyone. "Tell the others I went home okay?"

"Where's the rebel now uh?" Craig asked. How could he say that, how could nothing matter to him? Luna wanted to cry… no, to scream. She was begging for his attention and he still managed to act like a selfish asshole.

"She's tired," Luna began walking. A hand quickly grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Craig looked at her, making entire eye contact. It wasn't the first time, yet it felt different. This wasn't his look of usual indifference; it was more sentimental, like he… _cared_. "Craig, I like you…"

He let go of her and looked down as she groaned. 'As expected', Luna thought. "Uninterested prick…" And with that she was gone.

The next morning, Nichole hurried towards Luna seeing her sudden change of heart and was delighted to remind her of a little fact she was aware of.

"I knew you liked him," Nichole said as she and Luna Cartman walked the halls of their high school. Luna smiled and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. She had tied her now electric blue hair in a ponytail and only had a few strands sticking out.

"Shut up," Luna said indifferently.

"What the hell did you do?" Eric yelled, running over to his sister, followed by the 'gang'. Kenny laughed, noticing how rare it was for the one and only Eric Cartman to run. Luna poked her brother's forehead.

"I dyed my hair blue, are you blind fat-ass?" Luna said, raising a brow and watching her brother with a bored expression. Eric opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. "Close your mouth, 'ya gonna eat a fly!"

"That hell did you do that?!" Eric continued.

"Mhm mhmm mmh," Kenny complimented her. She smiled and thanked him with a glance. While her brother continued screaming at her for no reason, she caught a glance of a silhouette walking across the hallway and smiled. Craig raised a brow and gave her the thumbs up quickly before continuing his way.

"I thought it looked nice, don't you like it asshole?" Luna asked her brother, hitting his head. He groaned.

"Hell no!" Cartman raised his hands in the air. "Better not be for that ass of Tucker, otherwise imma kick your fucking ass bitch!"

"Come at me bro," she taunted. Kenny grabbed her waist and threw her onto his shoulder while Stand and Kyle held Cartman back. Nichole laughed silently at the situation. Eric and Luna were actually going to fight in the middle of the hallway. Good thing the gang was used to their little outbursts, otherwise this would have ended in the principal's office—or with a casualty.

The day went on quite normally and Luna was surprised to see Tcuker attend homeroom—to be honest so was their teacher. She received another one of those happily welcomed Craig Tucker winks that she appreciated so much. Yet it wasn't until she got to her locker at the end of the day that the latter came up to tell her how good blue looked on her.

"Blue huh," Luna heard a voice behind her. She closed her locker and leaned onto it, smirking as she turned to her speaker.

"Blue," she repeated with a smile. Craig grabbed a loose strand of hair and twirled it between his fingers. His eyes were glued to hers as he asked:

"Trying to bother Cartman, or to attract me?"

"Both… I'm making one last try," Luna whispered, stepping closer to Craig. She sighed and continued, "Listen and listen good Tucker, 'cause I ain't going to pour my heart out often. I do like you Craig. I was really happy when you asked me to ditch that day. I knew you wanted to bother Eric but I was happy it was me. But hearing you say it, hearing you admit it… It hurt okay?" Craig watched her as she talked, his eyes giving off a strange vibe, like he felt bad about it. "Please tell me what you feel, please make a difference. I'm done fighting, I'm done waiting…"

Luna continued her speech, eyes shining with hurt. Craig leaned closer to her, slowly, staring at her intensely and before Luna could finish her little monologue, their lips met. Luna's eyes widened when Craig kissed her. She stayed there, frozen, unable to do a thing. She had no idea what was going on. To be honest, this wasn't a scenario she had anticipated. Before she was able to even think of kissing him back, she heard a voice behind them that ended the moment.

"No fucking way!"

Luna backed away from Craig and turned her head, eyes meeting with her brother's. "Get the fuck away from my sister you bastard!"

Her mouth hung open, hand still placed on Craig's chest. She turned back to him and watched in horror as a smirk drew upon his face when his eyes met with Eric Cartman's. Suddenly, the incomprehension she was feeling vanished completely, replaced with fury and shame.

"How could I have been so stupid," she pushed him away from her. Craig looked back to Luna immediately, attempting to grab her wrist.

"Luna."

"Don't! Touch. Me…" Luna stepped back, turning around and walking quickly towards her brother. She felt ididotic. How could she have been so foolish to think he even cared about her? Craig made her the punk she was, and in those few seconds of realization, he turned her back to the innocent, perfect angel she used to be.

"Luna," Cartman reached towards her but she evaded his touch.

"Fuck off," Luna held back tears. At this very moment, she did not want to hear from anyone. The boys looked towards Kenny, whom simply raised his hands in the air. If Kenny was not going to go after Luna, then none of them could. Cartman gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles. Stan quickly placed a hand on his friend's arm and looked at him, shaking his head.

"Eric don't…"

"You'd loose," added Kyle nonchalantly. Cartman's death glare turned to the Jew, which actually shut him up. The gang stayed silent as Craig turned around and left their sight. They knew Cartman was an ass, even when it came to Luna. Yet, they had never seen him react to her being hurt. Kenny smiled at the sight of Eric Cartman finally being a decent brother. Seems like not all bad things came out of this situation.

"Fucking asshole," Cartman groaned, turning away from his stance and following his sister. He called after her numerous times, almost begging for her to stop and turn around, to look at him in the eyes and to cry her heart out to him. However, she did not. She pushed passed everyone and hurried back home. None to say it was a long walk, long enough to tire Eric Cartman out, yet he pushed on. When the siblings finally arrived home, Luna basically kicked the door in and rushed upstairs.

"Oh you're home! I was thinking we could all go together to-"

"Shut up mom!" Luna yelled, climbing the stairs four by four.

"Yeah, no one cares mom!" Eric followed his sister, surprising himself with his actual physical condition. "Luna! Stop for fuck's sake!" The blue haired teenager did not even bother to listen to her brother and jumped into her room, slamming the door behind her and locking it shut. Eric arrived a mere second after her, ramming his shoulder into the wooden plank. "Luna open up!"

"Leave me alone Fat-ass!" Luna's voice echoed through the material. Eric continued hitting the door with his fist.

"I'm not going anywhere until you freakin' come out of that room!"

"Why do you even care?" Luna threw one of the pillows onto the door. She knew it was ineffective, yet it felt like the most perfect way to release her anger at this moment. She stomped towards the door and pressed her back against it.

"I'm your brother idiot," Eric had stopped banging on the door. "We may fight like siblings, but that's because we are siblings. And even though it kills me to tell you this…" Eric trailed off and placed his forehead on the door. "I love you little 'sis. Now open up…"

There was a small silence until Eric heard the door unlock. He pushed open the door and watched with sorrow his dear little sister's red eyes. Eric sighed and opened his arms in silence, hugging Luna tightly when she rushed in his arms.

"You're still a fat-ass," she laughed in between her sobs. Eric smiled.

"And you're still a punkish slut…"

* * *

A whole weekend passed by without any trouble, pretty surprising for a town like South Park. Kenny McCormick spent the whole weekend going to all sorts of fuck-fests; Stan spent most of his time by Wendy Testaburger's window until finally getting in her bed; Kyle was forced into babysitting his brother Ike while his parents went onto a second honeymoon whereas Eric and Luna spent the weekend rekindling their brother-sister relationship.

It was only when Monday came by that Luna forgot all the fun she had had and became reluctant to wake up. Eric had to literally pull her out of bed and throw her in the shower –fully clothed—before turning on the cold water. No need to say Luna was pissed, but on the other hand she was awake. For Eric, that meant job done.

"Good day you two," their mother called from the kitchen as her children each grabbed a pancake she had made and walked out.

"By mom," Luna said quickly, grabbing her bag.

"No one cares mom," Eric simply added, grabbing his car keys and following Luna outside. She was already waiting by the car door when Eric arrived. She stared at him briefly before entering the car quickly. "What?" Eric asked, placing the keys in the ignition.

"You should find a new catch phrase, that one's used up," Luna said raising her feet to place them on the front board. Eric glared at her.

"Might be used up, but it's effective."

"Right," Luna said as the car started. "Well, at least it's better than 'Fuck you guys I'm going home'."

"Oh come on, that's my best line!" Eric whined as he drove out the driveway and into the streets. The car ride was going fine until Eric stopped at a red light. Luna sighed loudly and placed some of her head in front of her head as she looked down. Eric glanced at his sister with a questioned expression before turning his head the other way and seeing an unpleasant surprised. He groaned as his eyes met Token and Craig's.

"You're hiding from him?" he asked Luna as his hands grabbed onto the steering wheel tightly.

"So what?"

"You two are already acting like an old couple who's just recently broke up." Eric sounded surprisingly calm yet Luna knew he was angry. She ignored him and stayed silent, turning her head to look out the window the other way. Her stomach hurt in a strange way. She wouldn't say she was sad; she was just…confused. She was angry with Craig for what he did yet she still felt attracted to him in some way.

At the same moment, in Craig's car, Token was smiling to himself. "She's ignoring you," he said, turning back to Craig. His friend did not answer for a moment.

"Yeah I know," he said.

"That was stupid you know, the kiss."

"I didn't know Cartman was there, but I couldn't help but smirk," Craig explained, to Token's surprise. "I love pissing him off."

"Well, maybe you should think of what you love most," Token said. Craig turned to him and cocked his head to the side. "Pissing off Eric or being with Luna."

Craig shut up. Token knew the rest of the car ride was going to be awkwardly silent, but at least his best friend would actually think of what his life was at the moment, something he doubted he did often. In the car next door, the ride would be just as silent.

Both cars arrived in the parking lot of South Park High as few minutes later. Luna jumped out of the car and hurried into the school, asking her brother to say hello to everyone for her if she didn't see them before homeroom. Craig watched as she turned her back to him and rushed away. He looked to Eric before following Luna.

"Luna!" Craig called after her, surprising everyone in the hallway. The indifferent hot as hell Craig Tucker was yelling after a girl. Luna continued her rush down the hallway until Craig called after her again. "Luna! Stop!"

"The blue haired punk finally stopped her run. She took a deep breath and turned around, crossing her arms over her chest. "What?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh no Tucker!" Luna stopped him by placing a finger onto his lips. "_We_ don't need to talk; _I_ need to talk and _you_ need to shut up and listen."

"Talk," Craig said slowly. Luna smiled.

"I've had time to think. You hurt me; you know that. However, I've decided I'm not going to be that fragile little angel anymore. So, I'm going to keep living the way I am now and," she tilted her head to the side. "You're going to leave me alone." And with that she turned around and walked away, swaying her lips a little more than she should.

"You're running away from your feelings then?" Craig said suddenly. Luna stopped once more and turned to him.

"Maybe I am," she said before leaving for real.

* * *

"Luna, since you and Craig isn't… Well I was just thinking," Clyde began, tapping his cheek with his index. Luna sighed and placed the rest of her books in her locker. She heard giggling behind her, and she knew it was the gang laughing at her ridiculous situation. She smiled to herself deciding that if they wanted a show, they'd get one.

"Clyde, " Luna tried to stop him.

"Yeah I know, but I really think the two of us could-"

"Nothing Clyde!" Luna stopped him. He looked at her with wide eyes. "We," she pointed to the two of them. "Not happening! Ever! Please for fuck's sake get that in your head 'cause I'm tired of saying it over and over again! The two of us, that's never happening! Move on…"

"Uh, o-okay."

The gang clapped and whistled. "Beautiful!" Kyle laughed.

"Very nice performance!" Eric watched his sister. She flipped them all off.

"I'm walking home. Bye," she waved and walked away. The gang whined as she did so but she knew they'd get over it soon. She saw Nichole as she walked out of the compound and waved towards her friend. Luna felt better—not good—just better. She walked slowly, taking her time to appreciate the nice sunny day that was today. Unfortunately, something or someone was about to ruin her pleasure.

"Need a ride?"

Luna turned her head and sighed as she saw Craig lower his window to watch her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and stopped, crossing her arms. "Can't you just leave me alone?" she asked him. Craig stopped the car and stepped out of it.

"No," he said lowly, taking a step towards her as she took a step back. "I don't think I can knowing you still have feelings for me."

"Hatred, yeah I've got plenty of that," Luna said harshly as she continued to step back.

"That's not what I meant."

"I don't care what you meant," she said, her voice cracking as she felt her back coming in contact with the wall of her house behind her. She gulped and swallowed hard as Craig's body got closer to her's. She looked at his dangerous expression and begged him, "Please stop."

Craig placed a hand onto her hip and the other onto her cheek, "Nothing can make me stop now." Slowly, his lips were placed onto hers and she couldn't even think of not kissing him back. As her lips moved in sync against his, it seemed so perfect. Unfortunately, her damned conscience finally came back to her as, a few seconds later, she tried to push Craig Tucker away from her.

"Stop," she pleaded.

"I wouldn't even if you ass of a brother was around," Craig said, tilting his head to place his lips at the nape of her neck. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes for a second.

"Listen and listen good Cartman, 'cause I ain't going to pour my heart out often," he repeated her exact words, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. She looked at him with a certain mixture of curiosity and fear. "I realized I loved pissing off your brother," he said sternly.

"Craig…"

"But what I love even more," he started, placing his forehead onto hers. "Is you."

There was a silence between them, a long awkward silence, which was finally broken by Luna's quiet laughter. "So sentimental," she mocked him. He groaned and let her go, turning around and walking towards his car.

"I'm never talking to you again," he whined. Luna laughed once more and hurried to grab his arm. Craig turned around and locked gaze with hers.

"I don't need you to talk," she said slyly, pulling him back towards her until their lips met for the third time. Craig smirked and pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Luna smiled in the kiss as Craig's tongue brushed against her lower lip. She immediately granted him entrance, which led to so much more than a small kiss.

"Wanna ditch?" Craig proposed as he pulled away from her. She smiled and nodded. Craig led her to his car and opened the door to her before getting in the driver's seat.

"There's a little flaw in your plan," Luna admitted, placing her index onto her bottom lip.

"Hm?"

"School's already out."

"We'll ditch tomorrow then," he smirked, turning on the ignition and pecking her lips quickly. Luna was never one to be a troublemaker. She might have had one of the worst possible last names of South Park, one racist fat-ass of a brother and a mother famous amongst strange unknown men roaming the streets, yet she was never one to cause trouble. In fact, Luna Cartman was always respected, considered gentle and polite, unlike her brother Eric. However, when she shared her time with her boyfriend Craig Tucker, she felt the strange need to be mischievous and that was not going to end well…


End file.
